A Little Company Never Hurt Nobody
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Sebastian wants some time alone by himself on this Friday afternoon, but Abigail's not gonna let him no matter what it takes. And to be honest, that might not be a bad thing for him after all. Sebastian/Abigail one-shot. WARNING: May include possibility of fluff.


**"A Little Company Never Hurt Nobody"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Sebastian X Abigail**

 **Summary: Sebastian wants some time alone by himself on this Friday afternoon, but Abigail's not gonna let him no matter what it takes. And to be honest, that might not be a bad thing for him after all.**

 **Summary: I do not own anything associated with Stardew Valley or its characters. The game and its characters are owned by ChuckleFish and ConcernedApe altogether. Anyway, I got such a kick from the Stardew Valley so much, I'd figured I'd write yet another fic for the fandom. And not surprisingly, it's about my favorite OTP, Sebastian and Abigail! (I like to call them Sebigail, just because I think it's so cute.) So grab some Coca-Cola, Doritos and enjoy, my gangstas. This is sooooo gonna be fun...**

* * *

"Ughhhh, finally I'm out of the house..."

Muttered a very moody Sebastian as he exited out of the carpenter's shop, which usually was the house that he was living in with her brainy step-sister Maru, her biological mother Robin, and her step-father Demetrius. Once again, the emo had to withstand yet another nagging session coming from his own mother, who just happened to stumble across one of the ashtrays Sebastian was stashing underneath his dresser. It was crystal clear for Robin to believe that her own son was smoking in order to not let her mother know. Once she finally found out, Sebastian had no choice but to defend himself, telling her own mom that he was holding it for a friend of his and to clear the fact that he was definitely 'not smoking'. It took him nearly 30 minutes for the dust to finally settle down and to leave Sebastian scot-free much to his pure luck. Yet all of the shouting from that argument drained Sebastian of his energy so much that he needed to take a walk outside just to clear his mind.

Good thing he found a tree standing right next to the quiet lake meters away from his house. It was so big that even his own sister, mother and even his step-father wouldn't even see him at all. And that's exactly what Sebastian had wanted from this. Just being alone with no one bothering him all day. To even make sure he was alone, he looked both sides around his shoulders to make sure no one around him was present. Sebastian smiled deep down, knowing he was now in the clear.

"Good, nice to see no one's around..." He muttered to himself again before digging into one of his pockets.

It wasn't long before Sebastian dug out a pack of Red Marlboro's along with a custom-made My Chemical Romance lighter he kept on occasion.

He then dug out a cigarette from the small pack along with the fire that was lit around the opening of the lighter. Once he got the cigarette in his mouth, he took in one big breath of smoke and an in instant, blew out the smoky air that he inhaled from out of that perfectly-rolled doobie. There was just something about that smoke that just took Sebastian's stress away. He couldn't know what it was, but it didn't matter as this moment helped Sebastian get a little laid-back as a result.

"Now this is bliss..." The emo whispered yet again while taking in yet another puff of smoke.

Before he could even think of burning more ash though...

"Hey Sebastian!"

A voice said, nearly scaring Sebastian so much that the cigarette fell from his mouth and landed on the sleeve of his left arm, therefore wiping the tiny little fire sparks away much to his sudden relief. Any more worse than that and Sebastian would have ended up his life being a human birthday candle.

While breathing in and out in, Sebastian turned to his head to see a beautiful purple-haired girl with a blue bowtie attached to her head, followed by a long purple/blue dress, black leggings and comfortable brown boots standing before him looking carefree with a smile. Sebastian knew who she was just by the sound of his voice.

"Damn it, Abigail! You scared the crap out of me!" he yelled out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you from whatever you were doing." Abigail apologized nicely.

"Well, apparently you did." rolled Sebastian's eyes before speaking with a sigh, "Could you please mind? I'm trying to be alone."

Abigail then shrugged to him, "C'mon, what's wrong with having a little company with your friends now and then?"

"Being alone is the only time I ever have in order to get rid of the stress I have with my boring family," Sebastian clearly explained before grabbing another cigarette from his hoodie pocket, which Abigail clearly saw from her own two eyes.

"You want to be alone just so you can smoke?" she gasped, "Don't you know much smoking's bad for you?"

"Yeah, I know." The emo nodded, "And so far, my naggy mother is the only thing that's hazardous to my health instead. So if you'll at least excuse me, I want to be alone with my little friend hanging around in my hands."

Abigail couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, yet still managed to smile saying, "Ohhhhh, so you really do want to be alone. Okay, no problem with that. I just came here to check up on how you're doing, that's all. I'll make sure I'll leave you alone."

"That's all I ever asked for." nodded the emo, which forced the violet-haired Abigail to walk away from him.

However, much to Sebastian's close-eyed chagrin, Abigail didn't actually leave at all. She instead decided to go to another tree which was also sitting beside Sebastian to the right. Abigail decided to lay her back on the tree trunk, forcing her to sit down while letting out a bag for her to open. She then dug inside the bag nonstop, bringing out a notepad filled with very inky pens for good measure. Once she opened up the notebook, Abigail placed the notepad around her knees and started sketching around just to kill time.

So far, the thing Abigail was sketching turned out to be a huge silver plated sword with a big golden handle. It looked just as majestic and royal as the white knights in shining armor who have been holding them back at the middle ages. The sound of her drawing ended up irritating Sebastian from far away, which was more than enough to wake him up and turn to her with erratic force.

"Do ya mind, Abby? I'm still trying to get some alone time." He replied sternly.

"I am giving you some alone time," Abigail answered from far away before continuing, "I'm far away so that you won't see me."

"That doesn't count, Abigail. And I still want to be alone, not have company." groaned Sebastian.

"Oh, you mean you want to be _alone_ alone?" Abby said, realizing what an already-nodding Sebastian meant by the word _alone_. It only took her seconds for her to reply with a smile saying, "Oh, okay. Well, it's no problem if you want to be alone, I can totally understand. I'll back away from you so far away, you won't even know I'm here. I promise."

"I hope you do." The emo rolled his eyes again, carefully watching Abigail walk away from him with her notepad in hand.

Once she was finally gone and over with, Sebastian leant back behind the tree and continued laying back with a new cigarette being lit up around his mouth. Definitely the way the emo wanted it to be. There was not one peep coming from Abigail. Not one sound. Not one dime.

Just peace and quiet in the form of a cigarette.

Or so he thought.

It didn't take too long before Abigail decided to come right back and tippy toe silently to the tree where Sebastian was now sitting and closing his eyes for a nap. She couldn't help but smile right at the guy deep down inside. Abigail knew in her heart how much she really liked him, but yet, never got a slight chance to tell her how she really felt about Sebastian. And as shocking as this was, Sebastian knew in his heart that he had feelings for her himself, but couldn't tell her right to her face. The two had definitely known each other as kids before Sam came along and definitely became inseparable ever since. Yet Abigail often wondered in doubt if she would ever get the chance to tell him his feelings.

After stretching herself a bit, Abigail sat next to her crush very quietly and immediately opened up her notebook in order to draw her sword a bit silently. It worked so far as the silent sound from her pen did not at once wake Sebastian up from his peaceful slumber at all. She immediately made sure that her friend got the peace, quiet and solitude that he deserved. All of this sketching of hers lasted only around twenty minutes before Abigail felt a little doozy around her entire forehead, which obviously meant that it was a sign of sleepiness.

" _Okay, I think that's enough for now..._ " Abigail thought to herself before stretching a bit.

Once she was done, she decided to lay her head around Sebastian's shoulder undetectedly and close her eyes right away, sending herself into a very dreamy slumber. The only sounds that were now heard around the two of them was nothing more than a gentle fall breeze and the sound of trees swaying in rhythm. Abigail felt nothing but total bliss resting next to the guy who was considered very close to her. A smile soon lit up her face, nuzzling her gorgeous purple hair around Sebastian's shoulder like an affecionate, purring kitty ever would.

The feeling bothered Sebastian so much that he slowly opened up his eyes and blushed right away.

"Um, Abby?" Whispered the emo carefully, doing his best to get Abigail off of his shoulder.

Sebastian couldn't quite help but figure out what was wrong with this girl. He was trying so hard to try to persuade Abigail to leave him alone in order to get the alone time he wanted, but with the way Abigail purred around his shoulder in a very warm enticing feeling, it was making the emo even more vulnerable to resist this heart-pounding moment. She looked so quiet, peaceful and oh-so beautiful sleeping like a precious little baby in the dead of night. He knew Abigail wasn't gonna stop no matter what Sebastian was gonna do next.

The emo suddenly let out the longest groan he could ever form and gave in right away, literally wrapping his arm all over Abigail like a scarf.

"I guess there's no other way around this..." Sebastian sighed to himself while continuing to hold her close.

His ears was then greeted to a very dreamy sigh that Abigail formed inside her, sounding like a crying dove mixed with the voice of an angel singing in the background. Abigail felt so safe and secure wrapped around Sebastian's warm enticing arms like a guardian angel protecting him. She was surrounded by so much warmth that she snuggled even closer around his chest without no trouble whatsoever. It worked considering how breezy the air was getting each and every minute. The position Abigail was in felt perfect in every way as her ears soon felt a lot of thumping coming from Sebastian's hoodie-covered chest. His heartbeats sounded very perfect, very quiet, very relaxing and very rapturous enough for her to take his entire breath away.

Their nap had lasted throughout a good hour without any interruption. Such time like this remained perfect for Abigail, who was still wrapped around the arm of a very sleepy Sebastian. She finally took the time to open her eyes and look up at a precious sight that Abigail enjoyed seeing in this position. The sight of a silent Sebastian sleeping peacefully in bliss had definitely captured her heart like a rabbit in a trap. He sounded so nice and gentle whenever Sebastian had slept. It wasn't too loud or too noisy or anything. It was THAT perfect for her to listen close-up. From there, she carefully examined every part of his face there was. His mysterious eyes, his edgy jet black hair in which the bangs slid down on the left part of his face, and not to leave out the very best feature about him:

His lips.

Abigail's pretty little nose somehow got an interesting scent coming from his entire lips, one that strangely smelled of sweet, cinnamonish pumpkin. There was something about the scent of pumpkin that had her heart beating. It was the flavor, the feeling and the seasonal aura that captivated Abigail even more. Well, other than picture-perfect ameythst rocks or those perfectly edged-out tulips at least. Abigail's face immediately began to near Sebastian's in a slowly yet surely tension-filled approach. By now, she could feel her heartbeat literally pumping out of her chest while thinking of this unbelievable moment.

There was no way in heck she would even think about it.

There was no way she was thinking about doing it.

There was no way she'd ever wanna do it.

But what would she think?

 _"Well, I guess he probably won't find out..."_ said Abigail's thoughts as she finally closed in with her eyes shut.

In an instant, the natural purple-haired beauty pressed her lips between his in an unstoppable moment. The time all around her literally froze on impact as a result of her enduring one pumpkin-scented kiss from the boy who she now felt close to more than just a friend. Her slim stomach immediately erupted into an explosion of springtime butterflies fluttering around her insides like wildfire. It was hard to believe in her mind that it was her unbelievable first kiss with him, even if Sebastian didn't know it from the sleep that he was given. If only there was some way to make this unexpected kiss last a lifetime.

The kiss managed to last throughout 10 seconds before Sebastian shockingly opened his eyes, scaring Abigail off of him although not by much. She suddenly saw her friend's face react in nothing more than a combination of shock, surprise and stunned silence.

"Abigail, what the... what was that for?" The emo whispered to her with a raised eyebrow.

Trying not to hesitate a little, Abigail took a deep breath and confessed with such calmed emotion, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what just came over me. But the truth is, I really love you, Sebastian. I never got the chance to tell you because I just couldn't find the right time and moment to do so. Ever since we hanged out, I've always had feelings for you. I always enjoyed the time I spent with you whether it was jamming with Sam or watching you and him play pool and even going into the mines with me just so I wouldn't be alone myself. Sebby, you're the reason why you make me smile whenever I see you. You're the reason why I always believe in you and even me. I just can't imagine how my life would have been without you in it. I don't even blame you if you don't feel the same way, at least I'd understand."

All of a sudden, Abigail started to close her eyes, hoping that Sebastian would end up leaving on her and rethink what her own friend had suddenly said to him. Strange enough however, she didn't feel her hands leave his chest at all. It was still attached to them like a bug being trapped inside a spider's web. The purple-haired adventurer heard silence for a good nine seconds until Sebastian finally spoke up.

"Abigail, you can open your eyes. I'm not gonna leave you."

Hearing his voice instantly made Abigail open her eyes carefully to reveal yet another image that made her speechless:

The image of Sebastian smiling right at her.

"You're not?" She replied.

"No, I'm not," Sebastian shook his head before continuing, "Abby... I really like you too."

"You do?" Abigail gasped, nearly losing her breath as a result of his confession too.

He then spoke with such sincerity in his voice, "Yeah. I've always had."

"I... I really don't know what to say..." Abby whispered with a blush.

Sebastian then got closer to her once more, brushing her bangs away with his hand while whispering in a breathless tone, "Maybe this will help you..."

It wouldn't be very long until both Sebastian and Abigail both engaged in another kiss. This time, it felt a lot more passionate than the last kiss that Abigail gave him. Neither one knew how to control the kiss though until Abby placed her hands around Sebastian's cheeks and cocked her head to the side, therefore making him more attached to this unbelievable kiss. Not also did Abigail's entire stomach erupt with butterflies, so did Sebastian's. The dark and mysterious demeanor that he had possessed on the outside was now forcing his entire face and body to blush as a result. Both Sebastian and Abigail had never felt a kiss so real and meaningful like this, and it was clear that both of them wanted this sweet moment of theirs to last.

However, that was until...

"Need a room, you two?"

"AAAAAAGH!" Shouted both Sebby and Abby as they quickly broke out of the kiss in total embarrassment.

The two were suddenly stunned to see their best friend Sam stand before the two of them with quite a sly smirk on his face. Seeing how he caught them both in the act, Sebastian and Abigail did their best to come up with quick excuses to made to their spiky haired friend.

"Um Sam, this isn't what it looks like honestly!" hollered the emo.

"Yeah, that's right! Me and Sebastian were just teaching each other CPR, that's right!" Abigail also hollered to Sam before chuckling nervously to Sebastian, "Boy, I'll tell you, you're quite a such lifesaver aren't ya? Well, I'm gonna meet us down at the saloon. Catch you when you two get there! Later!"

Just like that, Abigail quickly walked away therefore leaving both Sam and Sebastian all by themselves. Sam then quickly turned to his friend with a very sly smile around his cheeks which left Sebastian annoyed as heck itself that his best friend would ruin something so beautiful for him and Abigail.

"You ain't gonna make fun of us, aren't you?" The emo muttered at Sam.

"Dude, if you two liked each other, you didn't have to hide it from me, you know?" chuckled the blonde. "I'd totally support you and her, man."

"Thanks for endorsing us and all," rolled Sebastian's eyes with a chuckle of his own.

"Anything I can do," Sam nodded back. "So, wanna play pool in the saloon like always?"

"Oh, you're so on. Hope you like me kicking your butt again." Sebastian smirked as he too also left Sam in the dust.

Sam soon followed them all the way to spend their Friday afternoons down at their favorite place, The Stardrop Saloon. Yet despite their best friend ruining the moment that they had, Sebastian couldn't help but remember the time he had spent with Abigail under that tree of theirs with a smile around that lipstick-stained smile of his. He had second thoughts about being alone by himself at first, but at the end, he knew he didn't mind a little company with someone every now and then, especially when that someone happens to the girl who always had feelings for you from the start.

In Sebastian's dark and mysterious mind altogether, he knew a little company never hurt nobody.

* * *

 **Oh man, I'd thought I'd never be done with this. This took me a bit while to write down, but at least it's finally done and done. I apologize if the romance is a little rushed, but who cares, I think in my opinion it was sweet regardless. I swear, there's hardly any justice for Sebastian/Abigail in this site. I think they're just so cute for me to ship, and I will definitely die for my OTP if needed. Who knows? Maybe I might do more of the couple in the near future. As long as there are fresh ideas in this brain of mine, I will do my best to give you some more awesome Sebigail stories for years to come!**

 **Anyway, what did the rest of you all think? Feel free to leave some feedback if you want. It's totally cool with me. Until next time, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off at the comfort of my home! Peace, my gangstas!**


End file.
